Não entre em pânico!
by fuckyouiwonabafta
Summary: Ford Prefect sente falta de ação em sua vida. E quando o plano de "ação" de Ford involve pular de uma nave em queda livre rumo à morte, fica um tanto quanto difícil para Arthur não entrar em pânico.


**N/a:** A série Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias sempre será a minha favorita de todos os tempos, e até hoje não entendi muito bem porque eu _nunca_ acho nenhuma fic sobre ela em lugar algum (COMO ASSIM, GENTE? GUIA DO MOCHILEIRO IS LIFE D:)! Então eu resolvi escrever a minha própria, porque, bem, porque eu sou surtada. Não reparem no non-sense, please. E sim, eu meio que shipo Arthur/Ford _because I can't be tamed_. D:

* * *

ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ

**Não entre em pânico.**

**ㅤㅤ**

**ㅤㅤ**

ㅤㅤ Um silêncio agradável reinava na nave Battlestar 912. Ou, pelo menos, agradável aos olhos de Arthur Dent, que desde que vira seu planeta natal ser destruído pelos vogons, raramente tinha um momento de paz como este.

ㅤㅤFord Prefect estava inquieto. Já fazia uma semana desde que roubara a nave de um mal-encarado alienígena de três olhos e ninguém havia mandado a Patrulha Galáctica rendê-los ou nada assim.

ㅤㅤNão que Ford quisesse ser preso ou que a Patrulha Galáctica servisse pra alguma coisa a não ser torrar o dinheiro público com uniformes policiais espalhafatosos. Não.

ㅤㅤMas Ford sentia falta de ação em sua vida. E desde o roubo da nave, o máximo de adrenalina que conseguiu obter foi quando Arthur, após ter comido um hambúrguer de aparência duvidosa de um _drive-thru_ duvidoso de um pequeno planeta duvidoso, começou a soltar gases duvidosos com um odor tão terrível que Ford teve de trancar Arthur no porão da nave, temendo por sua vida.

ㅤㅤ― Ford ― disse Arthur, calmamente, tomando chá enquanto lia um artigo em seu exemplar do Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias sobre como aprender a voar ― Essa é a terceira Dinamite Pangaláctica que está tomando. Não acha que é melhor parar?

ㅤㅤFord virou-se para Arthur, com um olhar maníaco e um sorriso afetado (o que, Arthur não conseguiu distinguir, se era efeito da bebida ou era apenas Ford sendo... Ford).

ㅤㅤ― É perigoso estar sóbrio demais enquanto se corre perigo de vida ― disse Ford, enquanto se servia de mais Dinamite Pangaláctica.

ㅤㅤPor um momento, Arthur teve uma terrível sensação estranha na boca do estômago que não soube muito bem distinguir o que é, mas tinha a leve impressão de estar relacionada a experiências de quase-morte. O que frequentemente acontecia quando se viajava com Ford Prefect.

ㅤㅤArthur respirou fundo. Colocou seu chá em segurança sobre o Painel de Controle da nave ― para não correr o risco de derrubá-lo, dependendo do choque que a resposta de Ford pudesse lhe causar ― e perguntou, lentamente:

ㅤㅤ― Ford... Que _perigo de vida _estamos correndo?

ㅤㅤ― Ah, nada demais. Só programei a nave para colidir com um planeta próximo...

ㅤㅤ― VOCÊ O QUÊ? ― Arthur o interrompeu, em parte em choque, em parte agradecido por ter salvo seu chá (que ele, pensou, com certeza teria derrubado se ainda o tivesse em mãos) e em parte (sua maior parte) em total pânico.

ㅤㅤ― Quer um pouco? ― Ford perguntou, ofereceu um copo de Dinamite Pangaláctica à Arthur.

ㅤㅤ― O quê? _N__ã__o!_ Eu não quero essa droga de bebida! Olha o que ela fez você fazer! ― Arthur berrou, e em seguida começou a conversar com o computador da Battlestar 912, o que só o fez ficar ainda mais apavorado, pois o mesmo disse-lhe que alguém havia danificado os freios da nave e que, na velocidade em que se encontravam, o impacto ao planeta seria fatal.

ㅤㅤ― Oh não... Merda, merda, merda...! ― Arthur murmurava, enquanto, apertava aleatoriamente, alguns botões no Painel da nave, rezando para que algum deles conseguisse desviar a nave de seu trágico destino.

ㅤㅤO máximo que conseguiu foi acionar a Rádio Subeta, que no momento, tocava uma música terráquea direta do túnel do tempo.

ㅤㅤ― DON'T STOP BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIN'! ― Ford cantava, ou melhor, berrava, a canção que ele, por uma estranha coincidência, conhecia toda a letra ― Canta comigo, Arthur: HOLD ON TO THE FEEEEEEEELIN'!

ㅤㅤ― Eu não vou cantar merda nenhuma! ― gritou Arthur, que obviamente não conhecia a letra de Don't Stop Believin', em resposta. ― Ford, ― ele se aproximou do amigo, segurando lhe pelos ombros com firmeza ― deve haver algum jeito de que saiamos vivos dessa. Vamos lá, pense.

ㅤㅤ― Hmm... ― Murmurou Ford, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Arthur, fazendo um visivelmente enorme esforço para pensar coerentemente com toda aquela Dinamite Pangaláctica na cabeça ― Tem um jeito, sim. Acho. ― Ele disse, por fim.

ㅤㅤArthur quase conseguiu sorrir.

ㅤㅤ― Ótimo, ótimo! E qual é? ― perguntou.

ㅤㅤ― Vamos ter que voar ― Ford respondeu, calmamente, sorrindo em resposta.

ㅤㅤ― Vamos ter que _o quê?_ Como assim _voar?_ Eu não sei como voar!

ㅤㅤ― Relaxa, cara, eu também não faço a mínima idéia de como se voa.

ㅤㅤArthur piscou os olhos, incrédulo. Ford continuava com aquele sorriso afetado em seu rosto e com seus olhos vidrados nos de Arthur porque, bem, Ford quase nunca piscava, mesmo. Um dos motivos que fazia Arthur ter, frequentemente, um forte desejo de socar-lhe a cara.

ㅤㅤMas, apesar de todos os defeitos de Ford (que eram muitos), Arthur até que gostava do amigo.

ㅤㅤÉ claro que, nessa situação de perigo iminente, qualquer vestígio de sentimento positivo com relação à Ford desaparecera completamente do coração de Arthur. Estava ocupado demais entrando em pânico.

ㅤㅤ― Impacto em 5 minutos ― avisou o computador.

ㅤㅤFord havia começado a dançar.

ㅤㅤArthur tentava usar os aparentes cinco últimos minutos de sua vida para tentar absorver o máximo de informações sobre como voar.

ㅤㅤMas, ou O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias não explicava muito bem, ou Arthur era mesmo lento demais para entender as instruções.

ㅤㅤArthur preferiu acreditar na primeira opção.

ㅤㅤEis o que o artigo dizia:

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ_"__Há toda uma arte, ou melhor, um jeitinho para voar._

ㅤㅤ_O jeitinho consiste em aprender como se jogar no ch__ã__o e errar._

ㅤㅤ_(...) Você tem que errar o ch__ã__o acidentalmente. N__ã__o adianta errar o ch__ã__o de forma deliberada, porque voc__ê__ n__ã__o ir__á__ conseguir. __É__ preciso que sua aten__çã__o seja subitamente desviada por outra coisa quando voc__ê__ est__á__ a meio caminho, de forma que voc__ê__ n__ã__o pense mais a respeito de estar caindo, ou a respeito do ch__ã__o, ou sobre quanto isso ir__á__ doer se voc__ê__ deixar de errar._

ㅤㅤ_É__ reconhecidamente dif__í__cil remover sua aten__çã__o dessas tr__ê__s coisas durante a fra__çã__o de segundo que voc__ê__ tem __à__ sua disposi__çã__o. O que explica por que muitas pessoas fracassam, bem como a eventual desilus__ã__o com esse esporte divertido e espetacular._

ㅤㅤ_Contudo, se você tiver a sorte de ficar distraído no momento crucial, (...) você irá errar o ch__ã__o completamente e ficar__á__ flutuando a poucos cent__í__metros dele, de uma forma que irá parecer ligeiramente tola._

ㅤㅤ_Esse é o momento para uma sublime e delicada concentra__çã__o._

ㅤㅤ_Balance e flutue, flutue e balance._

ㅤㅤ_Ignore todas as considera__çõ__es a respeito de seu pr__ó__prio preso e simplesmente deixe-se flutuar mais alto._

ㅤㅤ_N__ã__o ou__ç__a nada que possam dizer nesse momento, porque dificilmente seria algo de __ú__til._

ㅤㅤ_Provavelmente dir__ã__o algo como: "Meu Deus, voc__ê__ n__ã__o pode estar voando!"_

ㅤㅤ_É__ de vital import__â__ncia que voc__ê__ n__ã__o acredite nisso: do contr__á__rio, subitamente estar__á__ certo._

ㅤㅤ_Flutue cada vez mais alto._

ㅤㅤ_Tente alguns mergulhos, bem devagar no início, depois deixe-se levar para cima das árvores, sempre respirando pausadamente._

ㅤㅤ_N__Ã__O ACENE PARA NINGU__É__M._

ㅤㅤ_(...)_

ㅤㅤ_Com o tempo você também irá aprender como pousar suavemente, coisa com a qual, com quase toda a certeza, você irá se atrapalhar - e se atrapalhar feio - em sua primeira tentativa."_

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ― Impacto em 30 segundos ― alertou o computador, repentinamente.

ㅤㅤ"O quê?", pensou Arthur, "Como cinco minutos se passaram tão rápido assim?".

ㅤㅤEra tarde demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

ㅤㅤFord veio dançando até Arthur e, colocando a mão em seu ombro, guiou-o até a saída de emergência da nave. Arthur estava em um estado de choque tão grande, que nem ao menos protestou.

ㅤㅤA escotilha foi aberta.

ㅤㅤ― Arthur ― Ford disse, repentinamente, segurando o rosto do amigo dentre as mãos ― Este é um momento crucial e é muito, muito importante mesmo que você não entre em pânico.

ㅤㅤ― 'Tá ― respondeu, Arthur, agora em um estranho estado de torpor pré-morte.

ㅤㅤ― Teoricamente, para se obter sucesso em voar, não se deve pensar com clareza no que está fazendo. Concentre o seu pensamento em qualquer outra coisa que te distraia o bastante para não ter consciência de que está flutuando em queda livre para a morte, ok?

ㅤㅤ― Não pensar com clareza... Sou bom nisso ― disse Arthur, exibindo um sorriso sonolento ― Mas com no que devo me concentrar?

ㅤㅤFord mordeu os lábios, pensativo.

ㅤㅤ― Impacto em vinte segundos ― disse o computador.

ㅤㅤ― Tudo bem... Se concentre _nisto_ ― disse Ford, e beijou os lábios de Arthur.

ㅤㅤO que aconteceu a seguir foi tudo muito rápido.

ㅤㅤAssim que Arthur deu por si, estava voando.

ㅤㅤA nave Battlestar 912 passou voando por eles para colidir em uma explosão fenomenal com a superfície do planeta, felizmente, inabitado.

ㅤㅤArthur observou a explosão. Pensou na altura absurda em que estava. Pensou que se caísse dali fatalmente morreria. Pensou que era fisicamente impossível estar voando. Começou a perder altura.

ㅤㅤEm algum lugar da mente de Arthur, uma vozinha irritantemente conhecida dizia "é muito, muito importante mesmo que você não entre em pânico".

ㅤㅤRecordou-se do artigo do Guia e do que Ford lhe dissera. Precisava se concentrar em algo, mas, em_ quê_? Tudo o que lhe vinha na cabeça agora era o chão e de como ele parecia crescer cada vez mais em seu campo de visão.

ㅤㅤOlhou para o lado.

ㅤㅤE lá estava Ford Prefect, flutuando calmamente, com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos. Seus cabelos avermelhados, um pouco grande demais por falta de corte, balançando ao vento.

ㅤㅤ"Concentre o seu pensamento em qualquer outra coisa que te distraia o bastante para não ter consciência de que está flutuando em queda livre para a morte, ok?"

ㅤㅤArthur lembrou-se do beijo.

ㅤㅤComeçou a flutuar novamente e, em seguida, perguntou-se que diabos havia acontecido.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

* * *

**N/a:** É, eu reli O Guia e relembrei que ninguém pode tomar mais de duas dinamites pangalácticas sem precisar de uma clínica de apoio à recuperação em seguida lol. Então eu peço que, por favor, ignorem o fato de que o Ford dessa fic encheu a cara de dinamites pangalácticas, ok? Haha Bai.


End file.
